


Twaimz x Reader

by Deadloxfan1



Category: youtuber
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloxfan1/pseuds/Deadloxfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issa and you have been best friends since kindergarten and had a crush on each other but are too shy to say it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twaimz x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story on this please be nice with criticism

This is my first story on Archiveofourown


End file.
